The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a groove-type cleaning equipment and a wet processing equipment of a solar silicon wafer, a load bearing part for loading a silicon wafer, such as a film magazine or a flower basket, needs to be placed in each container by a mechanical arm in sequence to conduct chemical corrosion or water cleaning processing. The silicon wafer and the load bearing part need to be dried after the processing usually. The common drying methods at current include a tunnel-type drying method or groove-type drying method, while the tunnel-type drying has been eliminated in the market gradually since it occupies a large area and has a low drying efficiency. The groove-type drying method used at current still has the problems of large volume, high energy consumption, low drying efficiency and complicated installation.